<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atiptoe by Miscellaneousmando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485737">Atiptoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneousmando/pseuds/Miscellaneousmando'>Miscellaneousmando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex, a little bit of degradation, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneousmando/pseuds/Miscellaneousmando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes two and maybe a thigh </p><p>||Atiptoe—eagerly expectant</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atiptoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a burning ache in your stomach. It ripped you apart at the seams and screamed for mercy. You tried to sate the inferno with your fingers, dragging them across your pulsing slit and dipping them deep into your cunt. But the feeling was unappeasable without the help of your Mandalorian. Din was busy piloting, eyes trained forward as the two to you traveled through hyperspace towards his next bounty. He was seething with an unspoken rage that hung heavily in the air—you hardly got to ask him why before he snapped at you. But from what you could conclude, the price of the bounty must have been an issue. Maybe you could help him feel better with some stress-relieving sex.</p><p>You cleaned yourself up a bit and tiptoed over to the cockpit, footsteps slow and soft as to not raise suspicion from Din. His arm jerked to the side, causing you to jump up in surprise.  Stiffly, you shuffled next to him, trying to find the right words to ask for help. After all, he was in quite an irritable mood, and the outcome most likely wouldn’t be pleasant for either of you.</p><p>“Din.”</p><p>Silence. Not even a turn of his head in acknowledgment.</p><p>After several tedious minutes, Din formed a harsh utterance that made your knees go weak. There was an ominous growl that licked at his lips, voice hoarse and impatient.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>The shock wore off in seconds as you tugged your top over your shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Then you tugged at your skirt, eyes following the crumpled fabric as a pile of clothes grew beneath you. Din always took off your undergarments, so you didn’t bother to pay them any mind, only drawing closer to Din’s side expectantly. Despite the helm’s position, you could feel his eyes burning into your naked flesh, drinking it in.</p><p>“Y/N, ” he said sternly, ” I. Said. Strip.”</p><p>You whimpered at his commanding bark–it wasn’t what you expected from Din. Hastily, your fingers reached back to release the clasps of your bra. It dropped pathetically to the ground, but your panties joined it promptly.  The cold air of the ship nipped at your skin, and you instinctively rubbed your thighs together to conserve heat. It felt strange standing exposed in front of Din when he didn’t even bother to look at you.</p><p>“Now come over here like a good girl and have a seat. Don’t make me tell you again, ” he patted his thigh gently.</p><p>Nodding, you crawled onto his thigh, lingering above the cold metal. The surface of the beskar was viciously frozen against the raw heat of your clit, and you backed away from him immediately. As soon as Din realized why you refused to take a seat, he slipped off one glove to rub and warm the metal.  A smile weaseled its way onto your face at his simple gesture. He still cares about your comfort. You quietly thanked him before sitting down. Tentatively, you rolled your hips across his thigh, shuddering at the friction on your clit. The surface was still too cold for you, and it was a little uncomfortable.</p><p>“Din,” you murmured as softly, tapping at his chest as he had looked away from you once more. Wordlessly, he slipped his warm palm under your cunt, one thick digit dragging across the wet slit. He was an awful tease at times, bringing his slick finger up to paint your nipples in a cooling coating of your juices.</p><p>“Such a needy slut, aren’t you? Can’t take a little chill? But it’s alright, I love my little princess too much to treat you too harshly, isn’t that right?”</p><p>You choked as he plunged it back into you, your hands flew to his shoulders for support. Din whispered words of praise and encouragement–sending you over the edge as a second finger joined in. Slick began to pool between your legs and drip into a sticky puddle on Din’s thigh. Obscene squelches came as Din removed his fingers and forced you down to sit once more.</p><p>“You know what to do.”</p><p>Din finally tipped the helmet to look over at you, his hidden eyes scanning you up and down. Beautiful beyond belief. It felt like a pipe dream, having you here so desperate and needy for his help to unearth a release that failed to yield. The sight of you intoxicated him in a way not even the galaxy’s most potent drink could.</p><p>Beneath the shield of the mask, Din’s lip twitched as you used your pre-cum to roll across his thigh. You began to shiver from the cold air around you, innocent eyes floating to gaze into Dins. Despite the lack of proper vision, Din relished in the sight of your face as you tried to get yourself off on his thigh.</p><p>Something so pure and untouchable, he silently chastised himself for being so inattentive to you before. He knew what you were doing in his bed, maker, he heard the noises up in the cockpit. The whimpers and moans, frustrated curses, and desperate cries of his name. But he thought he had already concluded himself as being in a dangerous mood, so he didn’t press into your alone time.</p><p>His shielded eyes lit up at the sight of your stomach clenching. Through his armor, he felt your thighs go tense around him as you began to go faster. Louder. Din’s fingers reached forward, took a fistful of hair, and yanked your head back as you let out a guttural moan. The sickening heat that balled up in your core began to unravel, painfully, your lips parted as breathy moans left them.</p><p>“Stars, Din-”</p><p>You didn’t get a chance to finish your sentence before he tore you away from your release. Immediately, your eyes water as you thought of your ruined orgasm, but Din surprised you once more, scooping you up into his arms. He almost gave you whiplash at the pace in which he fled from the cockpit to the bedroom and then the speed at which he threw you onto the bed.</p><p>Recklessly, he threw his armor aside as he stripped. You barely registered what was happening before Din slammed into you with a single thrust. But he kept going, oh maker, he kept going. The pace was brutal to your ass, cheeks red and swollen from the hands that dug into them. His breathing from behind the mask was heavy, and all of his moans modulated.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re perfect, ” he groaned as your face nestled into your forearms, amplifying every moan and whimper coming from your lips. His hips threatened a quiver as you clenched around him, your thighs trembling as your second release crept up onto you. It felt even better than before.  The tip of Din’s cock licked the burning flame of your desire with every thrust, it was earthshattering. Soon, the blows became devastating to your sweet spot. Unable to hold back the cries of pleasure, you grew as loud as you pleased. You saw white–a loud sob filling the air as you came hard, twitching from the aftermath and relentless pounding of Din’s hips.</p><p>He groaned at the hard clench, fingers fisted in your hair as he rode out your release. The cold metal of his helmet burned between your shoulder blades, but it was a loving gesture. Din mumbled curses and praises as his orgasm came—the hot spurts of cum seemed to last forever. You wish they did.</p><p>When Din finally pulled out, you were dripping with excess cum, thighs sticky as it pooled between your legs. He was quick to jump up and leave you for a brief moment, returning with a damp rag. The soft material was relaxing against your swollen heat, the gross feeling of drying cum soon left you. Tossing the cloth aside, Din crawled in the bed next to you with a low groan, pulling you close to his chest.</p><p>“Do you feel better?” you questioned, snuggling your face into his warm chest.</p><p>“Yes, thank you. What about you?”</p><p>“Amazing.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>